Berserker
Default Form= This is a character made by MaxwelFISH and is apart of the species Dark energy. Personality Waaaaaay cocky, because he knows he is the strongest of all his species. But he is also pretty protective with his friends and species, because great power comes great responsibility. Appearance He is a small black ball with some white around his sides. He floats around, and only has one eye. He is only 1'9". Summary Berserker is the strongest of all Dark energies, because of his stunning speed, power, durability and brains. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A, '''likely higher | '''High 3-A, likely higher Name: Berserker Origin: Planet Cypton Gender: Genderless Age: Likely thousands eons, though unknown Classification: Dark energy species Powers and Abilities: Cloning, Summoning, Creation, Size manipulation, Dark-ray (Fires a giant ray capable of incinerating islands) Immortality (Type 1) Reality Warping (can Resurrect the dead and completely erase foes) Earth Manipulation (Terrakinesis and can change atmosphere), Ice Manipulation, Fire manipulation, Electricity manipulation, Water manipulation, Metal manipulation, Darkness manipulation, Wind manipulation, Lava manipulation, Crystal manipulation, Radiation manipulation, Shapeshifting, True Flight, Superhuman characteristics, Excellent marksman, Excellent Swordsman, Axe man, Spear man, and nun-chuck user, Expert in hand-to-hand combat Attack Potency: Universe Level, Likely higher, (He almost five shot a Multi-Universe level, but couldn't) Speed: Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Considered to be Stellar, Can pick up stars Striking Strength: Class Galactic Durability: Universe level Stamina: Extremely High (Will only tire if having to use it's extreme moves over and over and over and over and over again.) Range: 100s of miles Standard Equipment: Nothing. Intelligence: Extremely smart Weaknesses: Waaaaaaaaaaay over-confident Feats: Nobody has seen any yet, but can do most of the things other dark energies can do. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Dark-ray: A giant ray that can fire any direction and doesn't have to be recharged *Shadow Ball: Throws a giant ball of dark energy at opponent *Many manipulation powers Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: |-|Human Form= This is a character made by MaxwelFISH and is apart of the species Dark energy. Personality Waaaaaay cocky, because he knows he is the strongest of all his species. But he is also pretty protective with his friends and species, because great power comes great responsibility. Appearance He is a small black ball with some white around his sides. He floats around, and only has one eye. He is only 1'9". Summary Berserker is the strongest of all Dark energies, because of his stunning speed, power, durability and brains. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A, '''likely higher | '''High 3-A, likely higher Name: Berserker Origin: Planet Cypton Gender: Genderless Age: Likely thousands eons, though unknown Classification: Dark energy species Powers and Abilities: Cloning, Summoning, Creation, Size manipulation, Dark-ray (Fires a giant ray capable of incinerating islands) Immortality (Type 1) Reality Warping (can Resurrect the dead and completely erase foes) Earth Manipulation (Terrakinesis and can change atmosphere), Ice Manipulation, Fire manipulation, Electricity manipulation, Water manipulation, Metal manipulation, Darkness manipulation, Wind manipulation, Lava manipulation, Crystal manipulation, Radiation manipulation, Shapeshifting, True Flight, Superhuman characteristics, Excellent marksman, Excellent Swordsman, Axe man, Spear man, and nun-chuck user, Expert in hand-to-hand combat Attack Potency: Universe Level, Likely higher, (He almost five shot a Multi-Universe level, but couldn't) Speed: Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Considered to be Stellar, Can pick up stars Striking Strength: Class Galactic Durability: Universe level Stamina: Extremely High (Will only tire if having to use it's extreme moves over and over and over and over and over again.) Range: 100s of miles Standard Equipment: Nothing. Intelligence: Extremely smart Weaknesses: Waaaaaaaaaaay over-confident Key: Default form | Human form Feats: Nobody has seen any yet, but can do most of the things other dark energies can do. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Dark-ray: A giant ray that can fire any direction and doesn't have to be recharged *Shadow Ball: Throws a giant ball of dark energy at opponent *Many manipulation powers Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: